There are many tractors and other vehicles that are equipped with drawbars and can be used to transport trailers and other implements. These drawbars typically have a ball that is semi-permanently mounted by means of a nut and lock washer. An example of this coupling mechanism is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,906 to Scafer et al. The ball coupling includes a hitch ball having a stud inserted in a hole in the drawbar that is secured by means of a nut, which is threaded onto the threaded portion of the stud and locked in place. Depending on the trailer or implement being attached, the mounted ball may need to be changed or removed. This can be a cumbersome process, requiring additional time and a place to store all of the necessary parts together.
Many vehicles have quick interchangeable hitches that vary in style and function. It would be desirable to owners of tractors to have the same options and versatility enjoyed by owners of receiver tubes to allow for quick and easy removal and replacement.
The present invention enables a standard receiver tube to be coupled to a tractor in an efficient manner. Tractor owners can quickly and easily use any standard two-inch hitch that can be removably coupled to the drawbar. With equal simplicity, a user can remove the adaptor and have use of just the drawbar.